Lies
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: "You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?" / Amy reflects on her love for Sonic and wonders if he'll ever love her back, or if it's just a lie / SonAmy one shot / My first SonAmy so please read/fave/review so I know if I should write more!


Hi! Welcome to my 1st SonAmy story. It's a one-shot based on the song Lies by Marina & The Diamonds. (She's a beautiful human and I'm a huge fan). I wrote this many months/years ago and found it lying around on my computer, so I figured I'd share the love that I have for these adorable hedgehogs.

I hope you like it! Please read/review/favorite because it means the world to me! (:

Lies

Amy:

You're never going to love me, so why do I keep trying? Why would I bother playing this game with you? I know that you're in control.

I know that I'll lose.

You don't love me in the way that I love you. You love me, but in the same way you love Tails or Cream. As a friend. _Only_ as a friend.

I could deal with that, if it was only that. But we both know that it is not _only_ that.

You don't love me as just a friend. Well, I don't know that. Maybe you do. But if you actually do, why do you keep leading me on?

Sonic:

I think I'm wrong.

I spent my life running away from Amy, but in reality, I should've been running towards her. No matter the battle that I fight, no matter how right or wrong I may be, she's been there, backing me up.

She cares for me, legitimately cares for me, and I legitimately care for her. But it's not that easy. It's complicated.

I think I love her, and not in the way that I love Tails. In a different way. In the way that she loves me.

I don't know what to do.

I'm too much of a coward to ever tell her that I love her, that I want her to be something more than just a friend.

Instead, I wait until the nighttime, after everyone leaves, after it's just her and me left at the bar. That's when I kiss her. That's when I let her know.

I'll take her home and show her how much she means to me. But I could never tell her that I love her, never call her the next morning. I can't. I just can't.

Is that wrong? Definitely. But what can I do? At night, I feel invincible, free.

At night, I can be myself.

Amy:

You only touch me in the dark. Only when we're drinking can you see my spark.

You love the night, well, I don't. I did for a while, until I realized that I was your escape, your plaything.

I'm not your toy any longer. I'm not the type of girl that you want nor that you like.

And I can't pretend that I believe you any longer.

Sonic:

I've made such a mistake. I can't let her go, but I can't bring myself to say anything. What if it ruins everything?

I've already ruined everything.

I'm the strongest person when I'm fighting, but I'm the weakest person when it comes to myself. I can tear other people down, but I can't even admit that I love a girl.

I just can't let her go.

Amy:

I just can't let him go.

I want it to be perfect, that fairytale ending. I want to believe that this has all been worth it, that this is all worth the fight.

I'm afraid, though. I'm afraid it has all been a lie. If it has been, I don't really want to know.

Perhaps ignorance can truly be bliss.

Sonic:

I need to man up, need to tell her how I feel. I can't lose her, can't let myself lose her.

That would be the greatest mistake I could ever make.

She's my sunshine, my light, my life.

I am nothing without her, not even myself.

I need to tell her.

Amy:

I need to leave, need to get out. This relationship is toxic, I'm being led on, he's pushing me slowly off the cliff, enjoying my slow fall.

I cannot let myself fall.

I'm stronger than this. I'm better than this.

I cannot let myself be used.

I deserve better. I can do better.

I need to let him go.

That night, the two of them found themselves alone at the bar again.

Amy collected her things and got up to leave.

"I'll see you later, Sonic," she said, waving goodbye. Her face was hard, and Sonic was nervous, thinking that it may be too late.

It took all he had to grab her arm.

"Wait up, Am."

"I…I can't," she told him, tears apparent in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I can't let myself get worked up over this, but I can't let you lead me on any longer. I feel disgusted with myself, can't believe that I've let you pretend so long, that I pretend that everything's all fine when truly, I'm breaking. So goodnight, Son. I'll…"

She was interrupted by him pressing her lips to hers.

"I love you, Amy." He smiled his small smile at her. "And I can't let myself lose you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

Amy looked at him, looked deep into his green eyes, and chose to believe him, because for the first time in forever, she knew that it was not a lie.

THANKS FOR READING! Tell me what you think if ya wanna make my whole day!


End file.
